A step or self standing ladder is an extremely well known and ancient device which enables an individual to climb thereupon and thus conveniently reach up to and work at heights and levels not obtainable therewithout. Step ladders are used by individuals to enable themselves to lift themselves up to various heights and reach, work with and repair things and articles normally out of reach. Workers of all types use step and other ladders to stably elevate themselves to those heights necessary to perform work on projects, objects and structures not normally reachable.
The word ladder may be descriptive of the structure and action of any ladder type, the step ladder merely being one form thereof typically used by craftsman (such as plumbers, electricians, carpenters and other artisans) in performing their work inside of or outside of residential or commercial building or other constructions. In interior work, step ladders are normally quite stable, by virtue of their four legged construction and their support by flat floors. They are available in a variety of sizes ranging from, typically, four to twelve feet in height. Out of doors, where relatively level surfaces on the ground and in artificial constructions permit their use, step ladders may typically be used in the larger sizes.
Many step ladders are relatively light and portable and can easily be moved from place to place (nearby) within a given work area without folding the ladder to its flat configuration. A step ladder, being free standing and self supporting, generally is handled and used in a manner different from other types of ladders. Workers commonly place toolboxes and tool trays on the top platform of a step ladder to work in a given area or at specific projects. Without means to secure the toolbox or tool tray to the ladder top platform, even though a ladder may be able to be moved without folding, generally speaking, the tool tray or box must be removed and placed on the floor or some other work surface when the ladder is moved.
The workers most frequently using a step ladder generally have present an array of tools, devices, parts and other things useful and necessary for the performance of their appointed task. It is most desirable to have all of these objects and materials available at one time when the worker is on the ladder as, first, climbing up and down the ladder to retrieve or obtain something is time and effort consuming. Additionally, however, work in process may not be able to readily be interrupted to seek another part or another tool and/or the worker may not be able to leave the location and height at which the work is being conducted for such.
As a result of these considerations, two approaches have generally been taken by workers and artisans. The first involves the use of a tool belt with suitable loops, straps, pockets and attachments so fashioned as to be able to hold various types of tools and other implement of the trade. The second of these is to have a tool tray or toolbox with some or all of the tools and materials needed for the job in question in the container. Often both circumstances are employed where certain tools are carried in the tool belt and certain tools are carried in the tool tray or box. If there is any problem with the tool belt and devices suspended therefrom interfering with the worker's movement on the ladder or handling of the toolbox, the tool belt is often discarded in favor of the toolbox.
When a toolbox or tool tray is employed on the top platform of a step ladder, the tools and other implements are readily available, directly in front of the worker. Unsecured placement of the tool tray or toolbox on the top platform of the step ladder, however, has its hazards. In the first place, the tool tray or toolbox is often of larger area or greater depth than the ladder platform. Depending on the distribution of the tools within the box, displacing the toolbox or tool tray from one side or another (or one edge or another) of the platform may result in a fall of the box to the floor with resultant disarray and requirement of recovery of tools and materials. Yet further, unsecured toolboxes and tool trays are not readily moveable with the ladder to a different position, even though it is not folded. Still further, heavy effort applied by the worker while on the ladder may move or shake the ladder and thus may displace and knock the toolbox off the top platform. In any case, much attention of the worker must be devoted to the security of the toolbox or tool tray on the top platform, if such is not properly and securely mounted thereon: in initial mounting of the ladder by the worker, in work on the ladder and in movement of the ladder around the work premises.